Dark Chocolate
by Urchin of the Riding Stars
Summary: Dark Chocolate Post Valentine's Day fiction! Oh, no! It appears poor Danny is going to have to spend Valentine's Day alone.....that is, until, our favorite, crazed up fruitloop shows up with a certain craving for a little something sweet....yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Chocolate

Post Valentine's Day fiction! Oh, no! It appears poor Danny is going to have to spend Valentine's Day alone.....that is, until, our favorite, crazed up fruitloop shows up with a certain craving for....something sweet. ^^

~*~*~

Hi, everyone! I've never written a real yaoi before. I certainly hope it turns out alright.

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, well....*Blushes.* You'd see some hardcore hearts fluttering in from my favorite pairing: Pompous Pep!

This is also my first Fanfiction competition. Am very much hoping you guys like it!

* * *

Quote:

"Love should be gradually discovered,  
and just as gradually revealed and kept, --  
Not at all in the ways of  
Romeo and Juliet."

-------------------

He vaguely wondered whether or not he had any more painkillers left in his pocket. 

After a quick rummage through his small, black jacket, he groaned in dismay, only to find empty space inbetween his desperately groping fingers.

That was right.....he had already used his last token of relief an hour or so ago. Splendid. Simply splendid. Resisting the urge to whimper, the teenager withdrew his hand, only to move it to his aching temple.

That noise.....!

~*~*~

He should have guessed that even a supposedly "Safe public haven" such as a library would be tainted in the horror of the season. Oh, joy.

Danny bit his lip, and closed his eyes, ripping his eyes from the sheer vileness of the sickeningly sweet cherubs and cupids soppily staring back at him.

The walls covered in red hearts had been repulsive enough as they were. Irritating as the young hybrid found the Yuletide season, he certainly found another, particular-and, if possible, even more extravagantly irritating to the human eye.

It was enough to make him feel more then slightly nauseated.

The cupids smiling around corners had been loathsome.

But now, it had just gone too far.

As the vile, sickly sweet music began to drift in from the right, Danny started abruptly, then groaned in abrupt agitation.

Great.

Just freaking, freaking great. As if he needed another reason to make himself feel miserable. Even the library was out to make the violently overworked halfa feel even more rotten then his aching body did so as of late. Stupid love songs spouting from every corner.

It was bad enough, normally. Didn't people have better things to do then write about love songs? Talk about romantic tunes-write lovey-dovey mush-spread it all over in his face?

The boy felt like burying his face in his hands as he glared at the mounting piles of work still at his fingertips.

Inbetween ghost hunting, exams, piles of homework with due dates closing in apprehensively, and the fact that he was going to spend this Valentine's Day without-

......without.....

~*~

Danny froze, and, after a second or two of recalling the selfsame visage he did his very best to deter thinking about, violently shook the unfinished sentence off.

The boy sadly glanced at his tauntingly empty work resting upon his desk, and resisted the tantalizing urge to bang himself over the head repeatably with it-if only to drown out the stupid noise.

Weren't libraries meant to be quiet? Silent? As in, no loud talking, thoughtful and pensive walking between the shelves, a flew clicks from nearby computers as people bent over the keyboards, librarians 'shushing' you every five seconds?

But noooooo, they had to start playing some random, sappy song, out of the blue. When all he had been trying to do was to get some peace and quiet in the rare moments he could have a ghost-free study period......

He sighed wearily, a slightly wistful expression beginning to transfix his features.

But, in a minute, it was gone, and a slight frown began to mold itself over the young teen's visage as he bent over his work again, managing a slight scowl as he did so.

Well...perhaps 'managing' was not really the correct word of choice. Truthfully, Danny thought the only thing he was "managing" to do at this point (Which certainly wasn't getting this bushel of work actually completed) was suppressing a scream.

And boy, that type of self control didn't come too easily, anymore. Shooting a hateful glare at the nearby radio, and resisting the urge to send the hateful little device spewing yet ANOTHER love song to tantalize the exhausted, trembling frame of the overworked astronomer-in-training, nineteen year old Daniel Fenton.

The boy was currently studying for an exam coming up sometime in late April-and, seeing as it was ultimately his final in this godforsaken course he so normally would have loved-he was anxious to pass. NASA never took just anyone, and Danny was hoping his application scores would at least give him a fair shot at accomplishing his dream.

His pencil paused upon his paper, just as he had been readying himself to complete a

.......or, well, a good part of his dream. A slight, rosen blush came to the boy's pale cream skin, and a slight spark finally enveloped in weary, sappharine eyes.

But, in a heartbeat, it had diminished, and Danny, upon glancing at the ominous, unfinished calculations waiting neatly at his fingertips-taunting him with the harsh reality that he had only managed to complete two or three of the fifty seven thus far, felt his spirits sank as he once again bent over his work, his thin fingers slowly beginning to rub at his now aching temples as he did so.

A moment later, as the music slowly faded away, Danny managed a slight exhale of relief in the sudden silence.

Maybe he could finally get some work done.

But, just as he had been writing the date on the next page, he ridgened once again.

Now, he really did feel like breaking something.

A new, tremendously irritating song, drifted over the loudspeaker. Danny's nails began to press into his palm as his knuckles began to whiten.

Normally, this wouldn't be so upsetting. An enormous portion of songs today were somehow romantically themed. It was one of the main reasons he had never cared for what had been popular at the moment, and had preferred listening to something that was usually a bit more interesting then some random exploits of a boy and a girl.

It was one of the main reasons he had taken a page out of Vlad's book, and occasionally listened to classic composers like Beethoven or Mozart, who, once you got past the fact that they were seriously old dead dudes who were-

At the thought of the billionaire, Danny froze once again, now, much to his embarrassment, was feeling to be upon the urge of tears.

Last night, he had stayed awake till Four A.M in the morning, continuously battling ghosts who had been wreaking havoc in the small town of Provo. Once Danny had finally stumbled back to his dorm room, more dead then alive to the world, he remembered he still had nine pages to do for that term paper due tomorrow.

He had finished it, alright...but the professor had made him leave once class had started at nine, sternly telling the pale boy that he looked awful. That had been a nice way to start the morning.

So Danny had taken the day off, but, after pursuing about one third the sleep he had been deprived of all of this rotten month of February, waking dreams of yet more uncompleted assignments loomed in his mind.

He'd dragged himself out of bed for that argument.

~*~*~

On top of his newfound exhaustion, and his ever present weariness, he now had to deal with the dull panging in his heart Vlad's absence had left him with ever since he'd left Wisconsin when Winter break had officially ended, once again shouting down the billionaire's insistence that he give up dorm life, and come to live with him.

But the guilty knots in Danny's stomach had once again forced him to decline. He felt rather like that girl in that gothic love series Sam had forced him to read, much to his embarrassment.

His boyfriend was one of the wealthiest, sexiest, and overall, most appealing men to walk upon the face of the Earth. Much as Danny missed Vlad's purr or the light feel of the billionaire's fingertips ghosting over his flesh, making him shiver (he was already trembling at the memory) as Vlad pulled him onto his lap, and caressingly moved his lips on his neck as Danny had groaned his name, and Vlad's hands trailed underneath the thin material of his shirt to eagerly find the wanton flesh there, and-!

~*~

He swallowed, the ripe blush becoming more effulgent as he did so.

Gods, he had missed the older hybrid's gentle ministrations. At the end of a particularly difficult day-whether it be from hunting ghosts or exams, it had been a sheer, rare pleasure for the man to be able to throw away his mounting pile of work, and pull the boy into his lap, arms strewn around his young lover as he absentmindedly stroked the raven spikes before lowering his lips to Danny's own, another hand tracing itself languidly upon the blushing youth's hips.

~*~　

He managed a small blush at the memory-and a small smile, before it rapidly dissipated.

Gods, he missed the man.

And gods, had he missed his touch.

He flushed, if possible, an even rosier shade of pink.

Vlad claimed that Danny's skin was milky, star-kissed silk, smooth and satisfying to touch. Personally, it was just skin to Danny-and nothing unique or pristine, at that.

But when Danny had tried to point that out to the exasperated billionaire, he had simply interrupted the boy's objections by simply bringing him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

But there could be none of that, now. And even if there was the smallest fraction of the possibility, it certainly would not start today. Not now.

Giving an angry glare to his unfinished coursework, hearing yet another song that would surely reverberate in his ears later that night-regardless of how he would throw his pillow over his head to drown the absurd tune out.

He'd had enough. Regardless of what he had left to do, he'd had enough.

Wearily, Danny seized his nearby backpack awaiting expectantly by his nearby chair, halfheartedly tugged his books from the desktop into his red rucksack, and, after one last, brief inspection of his personal belongings, made his way to the nearby doors with a slight sigh and roll of his eyes.

He really needed to get back home.

~*~*~*~

His breath puffed ever so slightly in the ripe chill of the brisk winter air. Geez, it was cold.

As Danny made his way down the town streets, wincing as he passed a florist's shop's window lurid displays of sweetheart bouquets, and-even worse-a nearby card shop's decor elaborated in extravagant pink hearts, and teddy bears, he stared soberly at his own feet for a moment or so before coming to the nearby crosswalk.

The village was a small one-and, to the extreme, Valentine's Day was not only a duly noted holiday, but now, baskets of flowers hung from the nearby, snowcapped, frosty lampposts...

Danny quickly glanced about his shoulder.

No one was around. No one but silly couples and people busily texting their loved ones with silly messages or pictures.

Forehead creasing, the young boy made a desperate dash for a nearby alley.

And, in an illuminious glow of light, allowed the translucent rings to pass from his now midnight black attire. Emerald orbs rapidly melted over sappharine eyes.

Without another word, the despondent hybrid picked up his discarded backpack, and, thus doing so, allowed his body to phase into intangability before taking to the air.

* * *

~*~

As midnight blue began to take the last, dying rays of the late winter afternoon, stars beginning to speckle the late evening skyline, Danny checked his watch hopefully, before groaning in sheer exasperation.

It was getting late. Undoubtedly, seeing as the boy would have to pull yet another all-nighter to complete his homework, he would be seeing a great deal of it, too, till the darkest hour swept in once again, and he'd fall asleep at his desk. Again.

Danny's eyes flickered softly as he continued to ascend, taking in the sights of the little town his college took precedence in.

The lamps were being lit from below. Hopefully, once the godawful holiday had made its sweet exit once again-the flowers would be removed, and he could again enjoy watching the villagers lit the small, ebony lamps from the snowy background, sending twinkling candlelight scattering across glittering acres of snow.

His heart sank.

......if he ever finished his stupid work, that was. Before making the crossturn to head back for the dorms, Danny started slightly as an arctic breeze began to ripple the area, accompanied by....

He held out a palm, readily transfixing it to tangibility once more, watching the microscopically structured, crystalled dome sink into a gloved hand.

Ah.

He glanced up, expression becoming wistful once more at the twilit orbs.

Snow-alabaster, pristine, orbs of frost- was softly making its descension towards the Earth once again. Was it snowing this much in Wisconsin?

Pausing, and shaking his head ever so slightly at the thought, Danny shot off into the distance once again, unaware of the red eyes boring holes into his back, transfixed from a nearby lamppost.

With a slight smirk, the figure twisted one hundred and eighty degrees before disappearing in a shower of sparks.

* * *

~*~*~*~  
In a minature explosion of light, the man arrived to his destination with a slight, crooked smile as he looked around.

Daniel was not yet…home. If one could call this hovel home.

He sighed slightly at the thought, before a smirk began to reemblish his visage once more.

At this point, Daniel was flying back from the library.

Excellent. Most excellent.

As a pair of ebony boots slowly disembarked upon Daniel's small mattress, springs groaning ever so slightly as it began to sag underneath his weight, the man's face crinkled into distaste as he

took in the humble features of the little room.

He'd had enough.

He'd had enough of having enough, for dire hope of rewording. Daniel's unelaborated sense of speech was going to ultimately affect his own, one of these days….

Shaking his head slightly, the man settled upon the bed, admiring at the handiwork he had managed to accomplish around the room just hours ago.

It was safe to say the room was…anything what it had been prior to Daniel's weary stumbling from the room as he made his way to the library. Unbeknownst to the boy, an intangible Vlad had

watched him, feeling sympathy bubbling into a ripe boil in his heart.

How he had longed to take Danny into his arms, kiss him senseless, and spirit him away for a weekend at his castle then and there?

It had been….immensely appealing to the man, as he'd watched the dear boy dazedly attempt to resume his business under a fresh veil of exhaustion.

Kidnapping Danny had been becoming impressively more difficult for the man to resist. The young hybrid needed a break, here and now-were the man unable to wait too much longer to take the

boy he had so sorely missed.

It had been….difficult, these past few weeks. Immensely so. Daniel's absence was a palpable notion, as it was potently…empty.

He missed him. He throbbed for his company-and his body ached to be united with Daniel's once again, linked by flesh and soul.

He wanted to reexamine the body he loved so well and knew by memory, the sensation of his tongue, the honey-softness of the boy's lips against his. He needed to know Danny's every reaction,

every quirk, every flaw. He was craving to discover how much his young lover would squirm if Vlad squeezed his arousal with a tight grasp; how much he would moan if the billionaire licked

tantalizing patterns across his chest cavity.

How much he would writhe when he felt Vladimir's passion in his body.

But to properly complete his…'valentine', as it were, to the boy he loved-he would enjoy a bit of foreplay or so when Daniel actually arrived. He could hardly wait.

And, licking at the chocolate that still coated his fingers from the first part of his….gift to the boy, Vlad smirked.

Most likely, he would enjoy every second of it.

~*~*~

Whew! Okay….I'm beat. Please, tell me if you guys would actually like the scene. Blushes.

If you DO want to see it…there's a great deal of yaoi, romance, and Hershey's Kisses (Don't ask.) coming your way!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Chocolate

Sealed with a Kiss

~*~*~

Am hoping everyone likes this piece. *Blushes.* Please, wish me luck! :D

~*~*~*~

With a slight, weary sigh passing from his lips in a slight exhale, the young ghost effortlessly phased through the faded carpeting of the floor, the dull viscosity in his eyes not transfiguring as his body slowly phased from vapor into tangible substance once again.

He drew a hand over the selfsame, emerald orbs, allowing the translucent rings to spark into life at his waist, feeling the cool ripple phase through his ghostly counterpart, alternating an almost tan visage to his usual translucent hue.

Midnight replaced white spikes, and sappharine eyes overtook the green as Danny Fenton stepped-staggering slightly as he did so-forwards, passing the nearby kitchen with slight disdain.

It had been a good while since he had eaten a proper meal-the last time he had consumed anything was a breakfast bar he was hastily stuffing down his throat as he intangibly shot towards his classes, casting a frantic glance at the nearby clock as he did so. He had had only had a good thirty seconds until the bell rung, and so, he had simply tossed the half eaten bar into the trash a nanosecond or so later before he phased into the open door of his professor's lecture hall, weak with relief and fatigue.

Inbetween his weekend job at a nearby bookstore, full-time career in scouting out ghosts, and mounting piles of homework....

.....there simply wasn't enough time to enjoy even the simplest of pleasures, such as sitting down with a good book and a snack. It was enough that he could enjoy something so simple as a shower in a second or two. At the maximum, he'd enjoy ten minutes-perhaps fifteen minutes-of bliss, then, reluctantly crawl out from the hot jets of water to begin his homework. After some ungodly period of time, he could drag himself to bed, play hooky tomorrow, take some time off work, and enjoy the weekend in relative peace.

That sounded so wonderful Danny felt ready to cry. But first things first. Once again making his way to his bedroom with his bag in hand, his only thoughts were on procuring a clean towel from the basket of folded laundry he'd left in the room, and then, enjoying fifteen all too short minutes of some tranquility before studying his calculations for an hour or so, and then, after his wretched essays and workbooks were complete, he could at least call his boyfriend, were he not too sleepy.

In the morning, he could enjoy breakfast, a good chat on the phone with some friends and family, a nice, healthy dose of denial in the face of the stupid holiday leering in his face tomorrow......

He shook his head.

First things first. Before final exams, he had to rejoin the cozy familiarity of heck that his life insisted at throwing upon him.

~*~*~

Danny blinked slightly as he made his way to his door, wondering faintly if he had indeed closed it that morning. Normally, he simply left the door wide open. It didn't really matter to him.

Deciding it did not really matter, he reached for the knob, twisting the brass with ease, but, as a slightly confused frown began to furrow at his brow, he began to struggle slightly as the door stubbornly refused to open.

"Come on," he grumbled underneath his breath.

Had he accidentally locked the door, and shut it on his way out? He didn't think so. The boy had been in too much of a hurry.

...he certainly did not remember doing so......

~*~*~

At last, the boy gave up, and settled for simply phasing through the door, instantly surrounded by a thick shroud of darkness.

As his body phased into tangibility, he started slightly, stumbling over something in the obscure shadow.

"What the-?"

His fingers groped about on the wall, fingertips at last finding the switch. More confused then ever, Danny flipped the device on.

As light flooded into the room, the pale boy froze.

And his jaw readily dropped.

Immediately, the boy inched into the one corner of space that was not currently occupied by one of the countless....countless....

.........?

.....were these what he thought they were? Had he staggered on....on.....

Silver-wrapped, Hershey's kisses?

Every inch of the room-every square inch-was occupied by a small, Hershey's kiss, lying neatly on the ground, carpeting the nearby dresser's countertop, his bed, the chocolates on his pillow aligned in neat regiments-as if the tinsel wrapped candies were readying themselves for battle-!

Danny was frozen into his chocolate-free corner, mouth still agape as a tiny segment of his mind attempted to stir his brain into activity.

No signals succeeded in their efforts whatsoever. Danny's face was quite blank as he slowly-robotically-turned to his nearby shelf, noting that it too, was carpeted in the small chocolate drops, albeit he believed them to be the raspberry dipped type, instead of milk chocolate....

His desk and chair were covered in scores of the little chocolate soldiers. The poor boy slowly shook his head, continuously blown into a ripe silence as his bag slipped from his hand to the non-chocolate corner with a slight thump.

Amidst all of the small candies, he could make out a small, rectangle of an ivory piece of paper lying obediently on a small patch of space, that too, was unchocolated.....or whatever the word was....

After a few, split seconds of silence, Danny finally trained his mind into action as he pulled his ghost form forwards, and then, hesitantly glided over the heaps of the dessert, tugged the small card free from his bed, eyebrows immediately disappearing into twilit spikes as he read the all too familiar, all too elegant handwriting choreographed onto the page-

My dearest Daniel.

There are many rather abysmal puns I could use at this point in time-such as sweets for the sweet, or, as per the point of the 'kisses', I kiss the ground you walk upon.

Seeing as these are more then likely to make you groan, my only advice is to turn around, and perhaps....ah....put it to better use, mmm?

VM

~*~*~

Incredulous, the still flabbergasted, but now, giggling weakly Danny Phantom uncertainly swept the chocolates away from the bed, carefully sweeping some of the kisses to the side in order to sink into a small space on the mattress suitable enough to do so. Gods forbid that he actually get chocolate stains, anywhere. They'd be impossible to get out.

But, needless to say, that was not really occupying his mind at the moment.

Danny continued his weak laughter, shaking his head in astonished, and now, quite frankly, amused introspective.

Vlad had come to see him. Odd his....gift may have been.....

Danny felt a blush rise to his face as he slowly pulled the small card to his face again, bright smile feeling permanently transfixed onto his features.

Of course. The teenager had to resist rolling his eyes, but he felt immensely pleased, regardless.

How very Vlad. Feeling an odd sense of buoyancy he had not experienced for over two months as of now, Danny reread the card, laughter at last fading down at the last sentence.

......my only advice is to turn around, and perhaps....

Now feeling rather curious, the boy began to turn slightly-

Only to start back in shock as a pair of scarlet eyes bored into his own, less then two inches away from his own.

~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Danny let out a startled cry as the intruder loomed over his body, a self satisfying smirk upon his visage as gloved hands seized the startled boy's shoulders, preventing him from falling onto the heap of chocolates still carpeting one side of the bed.

"Vla-mmphh!"

He had little but a fraction of a second to attempt to speak; but he got no further. Plasmius' lips were upon his, and molding his possessively as he invaded the boy's mouth, flicking slightly in the warm, wet caverns. A ready blush rose to Danny's face, and, as his trembling fingertips reached the man's silver strands, inadvertently tugging it free from his usual ponytail, his eyes widened, and a slight mew escaped him as the hand currently not pressing the astonished boy to him fondled the front of his pants.

Breathing becoming ragged and disjointed, the boy's fingers slipped to the man's face, whimpering slightly as the man continued to fondle him, speed and tempo only moving more rapidly.

Finally, as Vlad pulled away to breathe, Danny incredulously rubbed at his eyes, faintly wondering whether or not he was dreaming as he took in the smirking half ghost sitting on the non-chocolate side of the bed.

Breathless, he shook his head slightly, a bewildered grin making its way to his features as he confirmed that his boyfriend was smiling at him expectantly from the other side of the bed-like a cat that's finally eaten the canary.

"V-Vlad....? W-What....."

He shook his head again, apphrension slowly fading off of his features as sheer delight overtook them, and, with a euphoric laugh, readily thrust himself in the chuckling man's arms as he continued to giggle.

"Y-you....I.....ah....."

A fingertip found Danny's lips, and the boy looked up in surprise, still grinning.

The billionaire did likewise, though his smile was still that of a smirk in nature. But the loving sparkle was still plastered in cobalt blue eyes as his face lowered to Danny's once again, lips tracing fondly over the boy's silken forehead.

".....though it's lovely to hear your beautiful voice again, little badger, did I, or did I not tell you that there are plenty of other uses you could put your voice to?"

The boy blushed a rosier shade-but he rolled his eyes, still snickering.

"Vlad....you....didn't tell me you were coming," he gasped, moaning slightly as the man sank him into another passionate kiss, arms twindling the boy safely into a cradle.....

But still, even with his mouth currently occupied, Danny managed to speak.

"....how'd.....how'd you m-manage to take time off from work?"

At this, Vlad frowned slightly. How most unromantic. Here, he had ready to sweep his Cinderella (Seeing as he rather thought the boy would rather make a fitting princess, were he not already, perfectly, and immaculately gorgeous) off and away from this hovel to the castle stones, and the boy was now asking him about something so trivial as a day or two off?

At the thought, Vlad simply continued to press into the boy, hissing as Daniel moaned in response and inadvertently brought two of their body parts to rub together.

"....you forget, I'm the owner of these companies, Daniel," he murmured, returning to hungrily devour and orally molest the boy's mouth once again-which, to his delight, Daniel gave him full access.

"I-It won't k-kill me to take perhaps a-a-aaah-" (Here, Vlad felt the silk of Danny's flesh upon his cheek-a feeling he had been deprieved of for an ungodly period of time-!)

He had missed the child so much. Even if the boy were of nineteen years of age-and, by now, a legal adult....well, it seemed perhaps a little too habitual to acknowledge Daniel as the younger lover, which he simply was.

Back when he had first began to notice feelings for the boy-back when he'd been alarmed and disgusted by the overwhelming sensations of protection that had dwelt inside the billionaire-

The longing to HOLD the boy-

The longing for things from the boy and...certain things his body desired wholeheartedly to give to the boy......

~*~*~

Heh.

Danny pulled back from the kiss, face still flushed, eyes sparkling with delight as Vlad fussily tugged the small boy into a wanton embrace, feeling his heart race against the one still singing in his chest, wantonly happy to be reunited with his young boyfriend at last.

As he spooned the boy against his chest, and noticed Danny peering sleepily up at him in a way that man him want to groan-no ONE, particularly a young boy, should be legally permitted to look that adorable-he exhaled slightly, listening to Danny speak once again.

".....I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

His now slightly crass tone awakened a stirring in Vlad's groin, but he was able to momentarily shake it off.

Hence the word, 'momentarily'.

Danny snuggled up to the man, emanating a slight sigh of his own as his eyes flickered shut, now completely entranced in delight wonder.

"....you took....the night off for me?"

Vlad simply felt like snorting.

"It's certainly not a big deal, Daniel. I'm a big boy, now," he teased, moving his lips to suckle on the younger hybrid's neck, feeling goosebumps errupt from his angelic flesh.

"As for you, I'd say-"

At this, Danny managed the slightest start.

"O-Oh. That's right, I do have homework," he remembered, reluctantly pulling himself up, and attempted to wriggle away from the man's embrace.

Butter biscuits. Vlad simply scowled, and lightly tugged the child back to himself, merely tightening his grip when the boy began to struggle.

"I.....meant to say that you are certainly capable of having a night off as well, Daniel," he murmured, taking a nearby Hershey's Kiss, and pressing it softly to the young boy's cheek, watching him manage a slight, shy smile.

"W-Well....I-I dunno...."

Danny squeaked again as Vlad's fingers tenderly continued their ministrations on the boy's growing bulge, arching slightly into the touch as the light flush continued to bloom into his features.

"You were saying?" murmured Vlad, fingers slipping underneath the thin material of Danny's shirts, and readily began to tweak a nipple. The boy shuddered, and then groaned.

"......heh.....I-I....was saying....I...missed you. So much."

Vlad paused for a moment, and then planted a chaste kiss on Danny's cheek, a gentle smile ghosting on his own features.

"So did I, Daniel, I assure you. You are exceedingly difficult to not miss."

Smiling, he gestured at the sea of kisses still lying around the room, smirking in satisfaction as Danny began to suckle at his alabaster skin.

"Did I make that point across?"

At this, Danny just rolled his eyes before withdrawing from the duplicate love mark that looked rather like the few Vlad had already plastered around his neck.

"....um....yeah. I think so. We're going to get sick, trying to eat all of these."

Vlad's eyes glinted.

"Well.....I wouldn't say that...." he murmured, feeling Danny bury his face in his chest, bending over slightly to kiss the crown of his raven head.

"Quite frankly, Daniel, you're sweet enough to put a hummingbird into a diabetic coma."

He thought Daniel might have rolled his eyes again, but he could not be sure.

~*~*~


End file.
